


Possession

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come play, Edging, Explicit Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: The Yankees shirt and blue thong lay on the fluffy white duvet of their bed. Snafu’s stomach flipped at the sight. He was hoping Yankees and lace would be the perfect way to get Gene all riled up.There was one thing he wanted to have sorted before Eugene got back though.He found their box of toys under the bed and dug around for what he needed. Placing lube, a green sparkly ended butt plug and his favourite dildo; a mould of Gene’s cock, on the bed he threw his robe to the ground and fell back against the soft white pillows.Or the one where Snafu wears Eugene’s Yankees jersey and lace and rides him while they watch the game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sledgefu week on tumblr for the clothes prompt.  
> It was literally supposed to be 2,000 words of smut. But things happened and I got carried away. Sorry. It will be two chapters now. I ll post the next one next week. I’m trash and I m sorry.
> 
> Couple of things: Gene went to Med school in New York so that’s why he likes the Yankees.  
> Snafu is called Snafu except when he and Gene are having sexy times. 
> 
> Don’t forget this is written purely about the characters from the TV Series The Pacific and has no correlation to the real life people.

Snafu threw t-shirts and jumpers haphazardly around the walk-in-wardrobe, covering the carpet in a multitude of colours.  
“Where is it?” He mumbled.

Eugene was notoriously messy, except when it came to his clothes. The huge dressing room off their bedroom was plenty big enough for the two of them, and housed every item of clothing they owned. Their sportswear mixing harmoniously with some of the most expensive suits either of them owned. 

But this damn shirt? The shirt Snafu needed for tonight, had completely disappeared. He knew he’d seen it recently, had seen Gene wearing it not long ago while watching the Yankees play.  
“Laundry room!” He exclaimed. It was probably there. The very nice lady who cleaned their house did their washing too; which often made Snaf feel a bit weird. Like they were two guys who liked sex. A lot. And more often than not items of clothing and obviously bed sheets were stained with a substance he’d rather the 55 year old didn’t see. 

He got up from the sea of shirts, kicking them into the corner and mentally reminding himself that he needed to put them away before Eugene got home. 

He padded down to the laundry room, hearing the hum of the dryer; he really should learn how to work that one of these days. Digging through one of the grey baskets a piece of elastic caught on his pinky finger, breath catching in his throat at the realisation of what he’d found; he pulled the bright blue lacy thong from the basket. 

Memories of the last time he’d worn this raced around his brain. They’d spent hours in bed and Snafu had come so hard he’d seen stars. Lacy stuff did it for Gene, apparently.  
Snafu would be worried; worried Gene would prefer a petite southern lady in lacy attire; but Gene’s initial reaction and subsequent actions to seeing Snafu in lace chased those worries far, far away. 

Snaf smirked to himself. These would definitely work tonight. Gene would be home late from the hospital so he had plenty of time to prepare himself.  
He’d been disappointed when Gene couldn’t use the tickets he’d gotten for the Yankees postseason game tonight. What with it being his birthday and all he thought he could have taken the day off work. But apparently his husband was irreplaceable when it came to paediatric orthopaedics. Was kind of a turn on that his husband was amazing at his job. He was made to be a doctor and Snafu couldn’t have been more proud.  
So they were gonna have their own private birthday celebration tonight instead and Snafu was determined it would be fucking amazing. He pulled Gene’s Yankees jersey from the pile of neatly folded washing and headed back upstairs to take a bath. 

Snaf was just entering the bathroom when he heard his phone vibrating across his bedside locker. Rolling his eyes at the disturbance he picked it up and snapped at his secretary. 

“It’s my day off Darlene”  
“Dr Sledge...... I’m sorry....... but Senator Freeman’s mare is struggling in labour here. Dr. Burgin has requested your presence. I’m sorry”  
“Shit. Ok. I ll be right there” he rushed out. 

Snafu threw on sweats and a t-shirt, collecting his shoes and keys from the hall and racing out the house. 

There were two sides to having your veterinary practice on your own land; you were close for emergencies like this but you couldn’t just tell your secretary to call someone else.

The mare was in trouble, the foal had twisted and Burgie hadn’t performed a c-section before. Snaf was glad they’d called. This mare was worth thousands. Freeman would have his ass if anything happened to her.

Delta was prepped and ready to go by the time Snafu was scrubbed up.  
The procedure went without a hitch and a healthy filly was delivered.  
Snafu pulled off his latex gloves as he left the theatre and thanked fuck once again, he’d built his practice next to their house.  
After calling the Senator and completing the paper work, he left Delta and her foal in Burgie’s capable hands and headed to the private part of the stables where he housed his own horses.

Cher, his chestnut mare whinnied as she saw him and pawed the ground with her hoof excitedly.  
“Hey, girl. Wanna go for a ride?” He slipped on her bridle and pushed his feet into a pair of boots he’d left outside her stall; Cher snuffling into his curls as he bent over.  
He didn’t bother with a helmet, something Gene would berate him for; but he wasn’t here so he did things the Snafu way. He trusted this horse implicitly. She wouldn’t let him come to any harm.  
After one of the stable hands appeared with his saddle, he placed one foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up with ease as Cher danced around the yard. 

“Dr Sledge! Dr Sledge!” He almost nudged Cher into taking off at a canter right there in the yard when he saw Darlene running towards him with his phone.  
He sighed, realising Darlene had seen him look up, so she knew he had heard her. 

“Dr Sledge I’m so sorry”  
“Again?” He snapped.  
“It’s Dr Sledge for you” she handed him his mobile, panting slightly and Snafu gave her an apologetic smile.  
“Thank you Darlene” he said sweetly. She rolled her eyes at his fake niceties and walked away.

“Baby” he grinned into the phone “Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks sweetheart. I’m just going into theatre, wanted to say I’d be home for about 8 if you wanted to go out?” 

“No, I have it sorted Gene. Lemme’ surprise you yeah?” Snafu tried to sound casual while his stomach flipped excitedly. 

“Okay. I am sorry about those tickets. Did you manage to get rid of them?” 

“Yeah all sorted baby - don’t be worrying” Snaf reassured Gene.  
Cher, was restless; walking sideways around the yard and blowing her nostrils. She didn’t like waiting.

“Can’t keep away from your horses for one day huh?” Gene laughed

“I’m spending my day off with the other love of my life” Snafu laughed “Best wedding present ever Gene.”

Gene laughed down the phone and Snaf could hear a commotion in the background.  
“Sorry I have to go sweetheart. See you later” Snafu was well used to Eugene hanging up suddenly. He was one of the top surgeons in the country, always in demand, always needed. But Snafu was determined this weekend off would not be disturbed by their constantly ringing phones.  
He pocketed his mobile and nudged Cher out onto the quiet road that led to a bridleway and into a wooded area, and onto fields that he used for rehabilitating his patients. 

Cher struck an easy pace on the bridleway and Snafu relaxed after his hectic morning. His practice was doing so well after only opening two years ago. He was well thought of in veterinary circles and many of California’s top horse breeders came to him for his straight to the point, no nonsense attitude. Snafu knew he was a lucky son of a bitch. Growing up with nothing, living in poverty most of his young life, he never took anything he had now for granted. Including his husband. 

As Cher turned onto their usual path through the woods, he squeezed with his heels and she took off through the trees.  
Snafu grinned as the warm air hit his cheeks, ruffling his dark curls and stinging his eyes. This is why he did what he did. There was nothing, nothing else on earth like the feel of a horses thundering hooves underneath you. 

He’d been riding since he was seven. The outreach programme he and his brothers and sister had been signed up to by social services offered riding lessons to children living in difficult circumstances. He had taken to it instantly, his brothers shying away and wanting to play football, and his sister only interested in plaiting the ponies’ manes. But Snafu had loved it. Had worked as a stable hand for a horse breeder as a teenager, and that’s when he decided he wanted to do this forever.  
He remembered the guy he worked for saying to another worker “Ask Meriell. He can ride anything.”  
He smirked at the memory. He sure could. If anything meant horses. And cocks. 

After spending nearly two hours out in the fields, Snaf realised he needed to get home to sort himself out for this evening.  
He messaged his PA and asked him to collect dinner and beers for them. He didn’t want to have to drive into Friday afternoon traffic.  
Cher was sweaty and needed a rub down. They arrived into the yard as Senator Freeman was pulling in to the car park. 

“Bill!” He called. “Take Cher please”  
He dismounted quickly and passed the reins to Bill, kissing Cher on the muzzle and murmuring “Thank you, see you tomorrow”  
Bill rolled his eyes, laughing.  
It was a thing he’d always done. Always thank the horse for bringing you back safe. His mom’s superstitions had obviously passed on to him. 

The senator had seen him and was walking quickly towards him, his tanned face grinning below his salt and pepper hair.

“Dr Sledge!” He pulled Snaf into a hug.  
“Thank you. Thank you. I hear my Delta is safe because of you” he poked a meaty finger into Snafu’s chest.  
“My pleasure sir. Was a difficult birth. Best thing to do in that circumstance.” Snafu replied.  
“Well I am delighted all is well and will be only using your practice from now on.”

“That’s very kind sir. Thank you” Snafu was gobsmacked. This guy had a huge horse farm about 80 miles out of LA. He was one of the top breeders in the country. Surely he’d just done what any vet would have? 

“I will be bringing some of my clients down tomorrow. Want them to meet Delta’s new girl. See if I can get her sold. You ll be here?”  
He rubbed his hands together, face red with excitement.

“Sorry sir. It’s my weekend off.”

“You can make an exception surely?” Freeman asked puzzled.

“No can do” Snafu grinned. “It’s my husband’s birthday. He comes first” he swallowed the dirty joke he felt rising and shook the annoyed Senators hand. Someone wasn’t used to being told ‘no.’

“Darlene will arrange an appointment for you. I must go, I have my husband waiting.” He winked and strolled down the path leading to their house, leaving the red faced Senator considering his choices. 

 

The razor glided slowly up Snafu’s shin and over his knee. He was a pro at this now. He’d embarrassingly asked his sister to help him the first time he shaved his legs. Which was weird as fuck and something they were never allowed to talk about. But Gene appreciated it so it was worth it.  
He slid his hands down his shins and relished in the feeling. He liked it. Well, for now anyway; he wasn’t a fan of the spiky growing out stage.  
He rose from the bubbles and towelled himself off, looking in the mirror he moisturised himself all over and checked his pubes were neat and tidy. He never shaved them all off as it was uncomfortable growing back. But he was trimmed and neat and once he replaced the moisturiser in the cabinet he threw on a robe and made his way to the pool deck with his laptop.

After answering numerous e mails and messaging his sister, Snaf relaxed on a lounger with a beer and listened to the sounds of his practice beyond the tree lined garden.  
He could hear various horses neighing at each other, the sound of hooves on concrete and Bill laughing. He made Snafu smile to think that it could all run day to day without him there. Maybe he and Gene could now take a holiday? The thought of doing nothing for two weeks except lie on a beach and have mind blowing sex, was pure heaven.  
His cock thought so too as it stirred beneath his robe.  
Deciding to cool off; he dropped his robe and plunged into the pool completely naked; the cool water feeling blissful on his warm skin. 

Emerging from the water he came face to face with Sid; Eugene’s childhood friend from home and fellow vet.  
“Fuck sakes Snaf, put some fucking clothes on” Sid grumbled, shielding his eyes from Snafu’s lean, wet body.

“Ahhh Sid!” Snafu greeted, not bothered by his nakedness; barrelling into Sid’s chest and wrapping him up in a hug. A big wet hug.

Sid pushed him away, laughing “Get off me, idiot.”  
“Nothin’ you ain’t seen before Phillips” smirked Snaf, as he moved to the sun bed to get his robe.

“Yeah, well I’d rather have not known that you shave your legs for what I’m assuming is some birthday “treat” for my best friend” Sid grimaced.

“Hey! Thought I was your best friend?” Sulked Snaf.

Sid rolled his eyes “Sorry Snaf, I meant oldest friend” He clapped Snaf on the back, “You time for a beer, or do you have to, umm prepare?”

Snafu burst out laughing, covering his hand with his mouth “Fuck Sid, I ain’t talkin to you ‘bout that stuff. C’mon let’s get a beer”

“How’d you get in here by the way?” Snaf asked as they made their way inside. 

“Jay let me in. He was just leaving as I arrived. Wondered why he was in a rush. Guess he didn’t want to disturb the birthday celebrations” Sid wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah well he’s walked in on me and Gene too many times at this stage. He’s cautious” Snafu snickered as he peered into the fridge. Jay had left dinner, a large selection of beers and a bottle of champagne. Pulling out two beers, he passed one to Sid, clapping him on his shoulder and pushing him in the direction of the enormous sitting room. 

Sid placed a sparkly wrapped parcel on the counter as they made their way into the sitting room. 

Sid was the reason Snaf had met Eugene. Gene and Sid had grown up together in Mobile and then had moved to different sides of the country to study. Sid to California and Gene to New York.  
Snaf had become good friends with Sid at Veterinary School in Davis pretty much straight away and every time Gene had come to visit from NYU; Snafu had become more and more enamoured by him.

Eventually Sid was so fed up of Snafu’s lovesick moaning, he booked them both on a flight to New York and demanded Eugene take Snafu on a date. The rest, they say, is history. 

“Dare I ask what you have planned for tonight?” Sid took a sip of his beer and pointedly looked at Snafu’s silky, smooth legs where he had them resting up along the couch.  
Snafu grinned wickedly, swallowing a mouthful of beer “Sure you wanna go there Phillips?” 

Sid blushed, “I shared an apartment with you remember? When you were dating Eugene. Not sure anything would surprise me at this point” he looked down and began to peel the label off his beer bottle.  
Snaf stood up and moved to the chair where Sid was perched on the edge.  
“Dodgers Yankees game and dinner. Nothin’ weird” he said as he took Sid’s empty beer bottle and padded into the kitchen for another. 

“Gene working late?” Sid called into the kitchen.

“Be back about 8. Wanna stay? You can watch me ummmmm .......what did you say? ......... oh yeah! ........prepare”  
Snafu’s grinning face appeared in the doorway of the sitting room and immediately a cushion hit him in the face.

“Fuck off Snaf. I’ve left his present on the side. I ll see him tomorrow.”

Snafu shrugged and plopped back onto the couch.  
Snafu and Sid chatted about Sid’s plans to open his new practice. Snaf had asked him often about joining him as a partner here, but horses weren’t Sid’s area of expertise. He dealt with small animals; dogs and cats, and was actually scared of horses. Something Snafu enjoyed teasing him about. 

Two beers later and Sid called an Uber; leaving Snafu to tidy up their bottles and head upstairs to get ready for his evening. 

The Yankees shirt and blue thong lay on the fluffy white duvet of their bed. Snafu’s stomach flipped at the sight. He was hoping Yankees and lace would be the perfect way to get Gene all riled up.  
There was one thing he wanted to have sorted before Eugene got back though. 

He found their box of toys under the bed and dug around for what he needed. Placing lube, a green sparkly ended butt plug and his favourite dildo; a mould of Gene’s cock, on the bed he threw his robe to the ground and fell back against the soft white pillows.

Lubing up his fingers; he tried to ignore his cock as it began to harden. He didn’t want to come until he had Gene’s cock inside him. What he was about to do was purely preparation, he had no intention of getting off. He was gonna be good. Be a good boy for Gene.

He turned onto his side, taking his hand behind himself and tracing his hole. He had never been particularly good at this himself. Gene though? He bit his lip and whined; thinking of his husband’s long slender fingers that opened him up so slowly and tenderly; never wanting to hurt him.  
Snafu’s breath hitched as he pressed his middle finger inside himself; brow scrunching as his body got used to the intrusion. He moved his finger slowly, huffing out a breath as he stroked his finger around inside himself. Adding another finger caused him to gasp and grab at the bed sheets, it hurt; was too soon, but he liked the pain, the stretch around his wide fingers a reminder of why and who he was doing this for.

Snafu pumped his fingers quickly; the pain giving way to a heat that travelled up the base of his spine and caused his back to arch. Groaning he added a third finger “Fuuuuck” he grunted, it wasn’t enough; he needed Gene’s fingers. 

His cock, that he was trying so hard to ignore; was now blurting precome; smearing onto his stomach as he writhed on the bed.  
Glancing at the clock, he saw he had half an hour before Gene would be leaving the hospital.  
Edging was something he enjoyed but thinking about surprising Gene and what was to come after had him wound so tight already. 

He grabbed the dildo Gene had given him for his birthday last year. He’d got one of those kits that allow you to make a mould of your cock and then they make it into a dildo. It was exactly like Gene; long and curved and was Snafu’s favourite; he loved to use it when Gene was away for work. He’d been known to Skype Gene while riding it on a number of occasions. Gene’s reaction had always been incredible. 

Snafu lubed up the dildo and pushed it in to the hilt slowly, so slowly. He felt every ridge and vein along the dildo; feeling in every way like Gene was actually there with him. Whining high in his throat, and pushing his face into the pillow Gene slept on; he inhaled the scent of Gene’s shampoo. Apples, a clean, fresh scent that made his heart beat quicker.  
Snafu pumped the dildo faster and faster; burying his face into the pillow and moaning loudly. His body reacted as if it were Gene pounding into him. He writhed on the bed, gasping and pushing his ass backwards.

“Gene” he groaned “Oh fuck yes, baby yeah.”  
He was so close. Heat wound it’s way around his spine, the tell tale pull of his fast approaching orgasm made him shudder, his lower belly fizzing delightfully.  
He pushed the dildo in hard and fast, now sobbing at the pressure on his prostate. On the next stroke out, he removed the dildo completely and immediately cried out at the loss of his orgasm. 

He breathed heavily into the pillow and he wiped his tears onto the soft white cotton. 

He could feel himself slipping; he always got spacey when his orgasm was denied. Pushing himself up on shaky arms he knelt on the bed, his heart still hammering in his chest. The butt plug lay next to his right thigh and he picked it up. The green jewel at the base twinkled in the lamp light as he lubed up the plug.  
He sucked in a breath at the thought of having this inside him, pressing on his prostate, but how good it would feel to be able to just slide right down Gene’s cock without any work.

“Hhhhnnnnnnnnggggghhhhh” He gritted his teeth as he pressed the plug inside. The fingers of his other hands clawing at the pillow, knuckles turning white. It went in easy without much resistance; and Snaf blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“Fuck” he gasped. 

He got up onto his knees and attempted to get off the bed without accidentally making himself come.  
Every move he made; the plug nudged his prostate causing him to whine pitifully.  
As he picked up the blue thong from the bed; his phone beeped with a message from Gene saying he was leaving and would be home in half an hour.  
Snaf dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Could he wait that long? It was pure torture. Maybe he should jerk off once, take the pressure off? It would feel so good and Gene wouldn’t mind. He’d understand. 

His mind flashed back to Gene; fucking him hard and slow on the very bed he was now bent over. Gene whispering to him “You’re such a good boy. Such a good boy waiting. Always so good”

He turned his head and bit into his bicep; muffling the moan crawling its way up his throat.  
He could do this.  
For Gene.

Getting the thong on proved immensely difficult. He had to stop a couple of times and grab the base of his cock, preventing him hurtling over the edge.  
By the time the blue lace was covering his hard, leaking cock; he was covered in a sheen of sweat, his curls dark and damp at his temples. 

Snafu headed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. He looked down at himself. The lacy thong was struggling to hold his cock; the material was stretched over his erection, the head poking out the top of the lacy waistband. The bright blue looked amazing against his caramel skin and smooth legs. He pinched his nipple as he gazed at himself absentmindedly. He looked good, fucking amazing if he was honest. Gene wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Shuffling back into the bedroom with a peculiar walk so as not to jostle the plug, he grabbed the Yankees shirt from the bed. Shaking it out he looked at the back of the shirt. He’d had it personalised when they went to New York to watch a match last year. “E. Sledge” and underneath “22” Gene had insisted he have the number 22 on the back, as he had been 22 when he met Snaf.  
Seemed like such a long time ago now Snafu thought as he traced the 22 with his fingers. 

Glancing at the clock he pulled the jersey over his head. It was slightly too big for him and the hem came down to his mid thigh, covering up the surprise underneath perfectly. 

Downstairs, Snafu turned on the tv to the game that was just about to start. Baseball bored him; but it made Gene happy so he always joined him to watch.  
He turned on the lamps in the sitting room and kitchen, and stuck the champagne in an ice bucket; leaving it on the table in front of their pale grey corner sofa. 

His whole body was strung tight at the pressure on his prostate. Every movement he made felt like he was being electrocuted.  
He couldn’t sit, couldn’t stand still; so he paced up and down in front of their huge floor to ceiling windows looking out over the cliffs and watched for Gene’s car lights coming up the road. 

He began whining after about 5 minutes, every step bringing him closer and closer to coming in his lacy underwear.  
He could feel sweat dripping down between his shoulder blades and his cock blurting precome. At this rate he was gonna explode as soon as Gene entered him. 

He pressed his hands and face against the cool glass of the window, his heavy breathing misting up the glass. He needed his boy. His body was literally crying out for him. This was supposed to be a treat for Gene but Snafu couldn’t wait to have him home, have him inside of him. 

Snafu wasn’t sure how long he stood against the cool glass, willing his body to relax, his breathing evening out. But when he saw lights coming down the winding road, every nerve in his body lit up once again. He jerked so suddenly, the plug pressed his prostate hard and he groaned; throwing his head back and blinking at the ceiling. 

He scooted to the dark hallway; could see Gene get out of his shiny black Audi through the window, and oh.  
Snafu’s stomach flipped as he saw Gene was still wearing his scrubs. He always thought it a little strange that scrubs did it for him, especially when he was around them most days at work. But no one had ever looked as good in those light blue could-be pyjamas than his husband. 

Gene approached the front door, his keys jangling in the lock for only a second before Snafu threw the front door open; the door bouncing off the wall inside.  
Gene took a step back, shocked.  
Snafu watched him as he took in the Yankees shirt; his face flushing and eyes widening in surprise. Genes Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly. Raising an eyebrow he rasped “Happy Birthday to me.”

In one quick motion Snaf grabbed Gene by his security lanyard and tugged him to his chest.

“Fuck me” he whispered desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

Snafu led Gene to the sitting room; pulling him along with his finger still crooked in his lanyard. Neither of them spoke. Snafu was too turned on and Gene was still in shock; fish-mouthing as he followed Snaf to the couch. 

Gene took in the champagne on the table and glanced quickly at the tv. He smiled; he had the best husband.  
Looking at Snaf now; he drank in how fucking beautiful he was. He wanted to run his fingers through his mussed curls, kiss his pouty top lip, touch every inch of skin under that shirt - his shirt.  
A thrill ran through him at that. 

“Happy Birthday” Snaf breathed, pulling Gene in; one finger hooked in his lanyard.  
“Happy Birthday...........I love you” he breathed into Gene’s mouth before closing the gap and whining as he kissed Gene, hard. 

“Do you..........” Snafu nibbled at Gene’s top lip; relishing in the shudder that he could feel travel through him with his hands round the back of Gene’s neck. 

“Want........” he licked into Gene’s mouth, dragging his fingers up into his soft auburn hair.

“Your present?” Snafu asked; a sly smile on his handsome face. He pulled back staring intensely into Gene’s eyes. 

Gene was having trouble forming words. An hour ago he was in surgery. And now? Now he had an armful of husband; a husband he’d barely said two words to since he walked in the door. A husband that was so hot and turned on that Gene could practically see every muscle in his body locked tight to stop him from coming all over himself. 

“Mer” mumbled Gene; eyes closed and savouring the feel of Mer’s lips on his neck. He only ever called him Mer when they were being intimate. It was a way of showing him how much he loved him, how much he meant. Was only meant for the two of them. 

“Lie down Baby. I have a surprise for you”  
Mer whispered into Gene’s ear; tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.  
Gene kicked off his black Nikes and lay down on their huge couch.  
Mer pressed down on his cock to relieve some pressure and hissed at the contact. His poor cock had been hard for more than an hour. He deserved a fucking medal for this.

He watched Gene watch him curiously as he pulled off his husband’s socks, scrub pants and his cock hugging black Calvin Kleins. 

A soft cheer came from the TV as Mer licked a stripe up Gene’s cock. He nuzzled into the top of his thigh and inhaled Gene’s scent; sweat, apple shower gel and Gene; something Snaf couldn’t describe if he tried.  
He looked up at Gene who had his eyes screwed shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Don’t tease sweetheart” he begged. His fingers threading through Merriell’s curls. 

“Oh Gene. I’m only getting started” Mer snickered before sucking Gene down as far as he could. 

“Christ” Gene tensed. Seeing Mer in his shirt like this was so hot, he couldn’t wait to get inside him.  
Gene’s scrub top was starchy and uncomfortable, brushing against his overheated skin and hard nipples. He managed to get it off and threw it over the arm of the couch. 

Snafu worked him over with his mouth, suckling on his head and running his tongue over the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. He swallowed around the tip and Gene groaned loudly.  
His body was on fire, close to the edge already, which; embarrassing. But he blamed Mer for looking so goddamn beautiful like this.

Mer was moaning constantly as the plug pressed into his prostate. The vibration of his moans not helping Gene’s situation.

“Mer” Gene pulled on his curls  
“Baby?” He croaked - voice shot from deepthroating him.  
“I........ I’m close” he mumbled  
Mer grinned, like he knew all along how easy Gene was for him.

“Ok..... just there’s something........ hang on.” Merriell said as he turned around carefully. He didn’t want Gene seeing up the shirt until the right time.  
Sitting on Gene’s stomach facing the tv, his smooth thighs bracketed Gene’s body, and he pushed his cold toes under Gene’s toned upper arms. Bending forward slowly and nuzzling at Gene’s crotch, the Yankees shirt lifted and delicately bunched at his waist. The black ink of the “Gene” tattoo on the top of his ass cheek being the first thing Gene set his eyes on. The rest of Mer’s delectable, round, beautifully soft ass came into Gene’s view slowly. 

Gene felt like he was underwater, struggling to breathe, his heart hammered at the sight in front of him. 

“Fucking Hell Mer” he muttered reverently.  
He reached out to trace the slip of blue lace sitting between Mer’s cheeks. He plucked it between his fingers and snapped it back against Mer’s ass.  
Mer whining into Gene’s thigh at the pain.

“Oh my god” Gene murmured as he saw the base of the butt plug. The green jewel contrasting beautifully with Mer’s caramel skin.  
He tapped it lightly with his middle fingers and watched enraptured as Mer’s back arched and he wailed; the sound slightly muffled by Gene’s crotch.  
Mer sloppily kissed Gene’s cock as he regained his breath. 

“How long?” Gene asked as he trailed his hands over Mer’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart and marvelling at the sight of the plug stretching him open. He ran his fingers around where the plug spread open Mer’s hole, feeling the slippery lube and Mer’s soft supple skin.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck” Mer shrieked and bit hard at Gene’s thigh.  
“Too long” he mumbled into the red mark blooming on Gene’s pale skin.  
Gene hissed at the pain in his thigh as Mer pressed into it with his thumb. 

“Sit up sweetheart” Gene asked, Mer raising his head and immediately feeling like he was gonna come as the plug nudged his prostate.  
“Baby, please” he muttered with his eyes screwed shut, head tipped back.  
Gene reached forward and followed the lacy waistband around to the Mer’s front. The lace here was soaking wet from the steady blurting of precome from Mer’s cock. Gene squeezed his erection.  
“Fuck you’re so hard for me Mer” 

Mer nodded and breathed out “Always”  
“I couldn’t............ I was so desperate for you to come home. I’m so close...............Gene........please”

“You’re such a good boy waiting for me” Gene whispered. Mer keened and bucked his hips, pushing his erection into Gene’s hand.  
Gene circled the base of Mer’s cock trailing his lips across the tanned skin of his neck. 

“Bend over then, let me help you out” Gene pushed Mer down with a hand between his shoulder blades. Mer’s head lying on Gene’s legs.  
Lifting up the Yankees shirt, Gene felt breathless once again. The sight of his husband like this was like nothing he’d seen before, he kinda wanted to take a picture. 

He plucked the blue lace from between his cheeks and gently grabbed the base of the plug. Mer gasped at the slight movement and ground his hips into Gene’s chest, the wetness from the thong smearing over his lower belly. 

“I’m gonna take it out yeah?” Gene asked now twisting the plug around and around. Mer felt like he was gonna explode, his head was swimming and his body was crying out for release. He loved edging as much as the next guy but right now he felt a little like he was gonna die. 

Gene pulled slowly and forcefully on the plug, the noise it made as it came out was wet and obscene and Mer moaned loudly. He felt empty and strange.

“Fuck me.........fuck me Gene” he begged, biting at Gene’s thighs and scraping his nails up his pale legs.  
Gene watched transfixed as lube trickled out of Mer’s hole. He could literally push into him straightaway, he was stretched open and ready to be filled up again. 

Mer sat up, he was beyond messing about. He needed his boy. Now.  
He lifted himself up, reaching behind and holding Gene’s cock as he sunk down in one swift motion. Groaning loudly as he felt Gene fill him up. 

“Oh fuck yes” he moaned, delirious with pleasure. That dildo had nothing on the real thing.  
Immediately he began to ride Gene’s cock in earnest.  
Gene’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on Mer’s sides, letting out a long, low groan; his breath seemed to have been punched from his lungs. 

Mer felt like he’d waited so long for this. To have Gene’s long hard cock sliding inside him and feeling so, so good. He sighed, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
“God you’re so hard Baby. Feel so good, filling me up” he said, voice still raspy. 

Gene fought to breathe normally as Mer rose up and down on his cock. This position didn’t warrant this going on for long. The scene in front of him was so erotic and hot he could feel his cock twitching inside Mer’s tight heat. Watching his cock disappearing inside that beautiful ass and Mer’s cheeks jiggling slightly every time his ass met Gene’s hips, had him moaning incoherently. 

Merriell rode his cock like he rode his horses; enthusiastically, fearlessly and with sheer abandon. His strong thighs were taught under Gene’s wandering hands. The lack of hair accentuating his muscles; tight and toned from years on horseback. Gene wanted to bite them.  
He raked his nails up them instead, biting at Mer’s shoulders, through his shirt. He smirked into the skin as Mer shuddered at the feeling.

Gene began to raise his hips each time Mer bottomed out; just a slight buck that nudged his cock to exactly where Mer wanted it.  
“Ooooohfuckyes!” Mer shouted, words slurred together like he’d been drinking.

“Do........ please do that again” he pleaded with Gene.  
His body was begging for release, every muscle was screaming at him; but it felt so so good. He focused on the drag of Gene’s cock as he bounced up and down and almost fell forwards at the pulse of pleasure that ran up his spine and down to his toes when Gene nudged his prostate. 

The grounding feeling of Gene’ hands catching his hips had him crying out and grabbing them with both of his own. He could feel Gene’s hot breath on his back through the thin cotton of his shirt. He wanted to kiss him. 

“Sweetheart” Gene said softly; now sitting up and whispering in his ear.  
“Let go, c’mon”

Gene could see how riled up Mer was. He loved seeing him like this, he was so, so beautiful. Gene felt like his heart would burst at how much he loved him.  
He wanted to see his boy fall apart, there was absolutely nothing like watching him come. It was like an eighth wonder of the world. Although this time he wouldn’t see his gorgeous face. 

Gene could see how Mer’s thighs were shaking and he knew he was tiring. Gene himself felt like he was sitting on the edge of a cliff ready to fall off at any point. 

“Come for me Mer” he whispered into the sweaty skin of Mer’s neck. 

“Nnnnnngggghh.”  
“No............ it’s it’s your birthday......you first” Mer gritted out.  
“Are you......... are you close?” He breathed, his chest heaving under Gene’s wandering fingers. 

“Yes...... god yes” Gene sighed.  
He wanted Mer to come first, wanted to watch as he clenched around his cock. He wanted to come all over Mer’s ass. Basically he wanted a lot of things.

He could easily reach round and touch Mer’s cock, one stroke and he’d fall apart, but he knew Mer wouldn’t want that.  
His fingers traced up Mer’s ribcage under the soft material of his shirt. He hadn’t even looked at the game on tv; why would he when he had his husband in his lap?

His fingers found Mer’s nipples; he gently traced them, feeling them harden under his fingertips.  
Mer was whining now, and Gene thought he was probably crying. He had amazing stamina; was stubborn as a mule but this must be pushing even him.

Gene pinched both of Mer’s nipples hard and bucked his hips with force up into Mer, as he softly praised him  
“Such a good boy for me Mer, so so good, you’ve waited so long. Come for me now.”

Mer cried out, long and low and shuddered as he fell forwards, his orgasm ripping through him. Gene caught him with his arms still up inside the front of his shirt. His breath caught in his throat as Mer’s hole clenched tightly around his cock.  
“That’s it sweetheart” he choked out.  
“Such a good boy, you were so good for me” he stuttered out around the pleasure literally taking his breath away. 

Merriell leant heavily against Gene’s legs, feeling his knobbly knees with his fingers. He was still twitching through the aftershocks of possibly one of the best orgasms of his life. His vision had whited out and he had felt nothing but absolute unending pleasure.  
He could hear Gene stroking himself quickly behind him, heard his shuddering breaths.

“Baby” he muttered quietly, unable to open his eyes. He continued to stroke up Gene’s knees delicately.

“Oooh god..........Mer” Gene gasped. His hand was flying over his own cock, eyes fixated on Mer’s ass. He was bent over at the waist and his gaping, red and probably sore hole was at his eye level as he lay behind him.  
Gene licked his lips, breaths coming out fast and short. He imagined licking into Mer’s hole, making him cry in pleasure and getting him off again.  
He stroked his thumb over his own name etched into Mer’s skin and groaned as he felt his orgasm hit.

“Fuck. Fuck yes” he panted, sitting forward and pushing his thumb into Mer’s hole as he came all over the soft skin of his ass. He could hear Mer whining over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Every limb felt like it was made of rubber as he fell back against the couch cushions, heart hammering and chest heaving. 

Mer could feel Gene shifting around behind him, but he couldn’t be arsed to move. His ass felt sticky, and sore.  
He closed his eyes again, feeling remarkably comfortable on Gene’s legs. 

His breath was stolen seconds later when he felt Gene’s tongue flatten against his hole, lapping up his own come that painted Mer’s ass.  
“Oh god” Mer groaned into Gene’s thigh, he was so over sensitive and Gene’s tongue was making goosebumps erupt over his sweaty skin and his toes scrunch where they were pushed under the couch cushions.

“Gene. Baby. I’m............. oh god” he shouted as Gene pushed two of his long fingers inside him. There was no resistance and his fingers found the little bundle of nerves easily. 

“You gonna be a good boy and come again for me?” Gene asked casually. 

Mer strained his neck around to look at his husband.  
He took Gene’s breath away most days but he looked absolutely stunning as he turned his exquisite eyes on him, blinking slowly. His face was flushed and sweaty, his curls stuck to his forehead and his lips were red from the incessant biting Gene knew he had been doing while riding him. Those lips opened around a silent moan as Gene crooked his fingers. 

“I wanna..........” Mer mumbled “wanna be good” his breath hitched as Gene stroked his prostate gently. 

“My good boy yeah?” Asked Gene; knowing full well that that kind of talk would send Mer crashing over the edge again.  
He could feel Mer’s cock, hard again against his thigh, the lace of the thong now completely soaked through. 

“Y’know, maybe next time you should wear that plug all day? See if you can be really good for me. Would be so hot to know you were waiting at home for me, all ready to sink down onto my cock as soon as I walked through the door huh?” Gene bit at Mer’s ass in-between talking him to orgasm. 

Mer moaned and Gene felt his thighs shake where they were still bracketed around his own. He was almost there.

“My best boy. I love you so much. Been so good for me. Thank you for my present. This was the best birthday present Mer. I mean that. Now.......let go.”

Merriell gasped and whimpered, his whole body going taught as he came again. Spurting into the wet lace, and clenching round Gene’s fingers.

“Christ” Gene looked on in awe at his boy. How did he get this lucky? He wanted to kiss him. He was at that post coital stage where he wanted hugs and kisses from his best friend. 

Gene removed his fingers and wiped them on his discarded scrub top. Pulling Mer back towards him and rolling them onto the horizontal part of the couch, he gently lay between Mer’s legs. 

“As much as I love you in my shirt, I think I’d prefer you out of it right now” Gene grinned at Mer as he pulled it up over his head.  
Gene needed to touch. He had an unbearable need to feel Mer’s skin on his own. Even though they had just done the most intimate act anyone could do, he didn’t get to touch or kiss him the way he normally would.  
Mer was looking at him from under hooded eyes, a small, tired smile on his face.

“C’mere” Gene whispered, placing his hands on Mer’s cheeks and softly kissing him. His chest fell against Mer’s and he sighed at the contact. 

“Thank you” he breathed into his mouth.  
“I love you so much” he murmured as he gently ran his tongue under Mer’s full top lip and bit down gently.  
Mer smiled into the kiss, running his hands through Gene’s soft hair. 

“That wasn’t your main present Gene” Mer smirked, tangling his fingers further into his hair.  
Gene raised his eyebrows.

“Tomorrow baby” Merriell murmured as he pulled Gene back towards his lips with his hand on the back of his head.  
“Tomorrow”  


**********************  
Gene woke to the sound of Mer talking not so quietly on the phone beside him.  
He ran his hand up Merriell’s smooth thigh and smiled sleepily as Mer turned to look at him, a grin splitting his face as he saw Gene was awake. 

“Thanks Bill. See you later” Mer spoke into the phone before hanging up and placing his phone in the bedside locker.

He shuffled back under the duvet, bringing Gene in to lay his head against his chest. 

“Problems at the practice?” Gene asked as Snaf ran his hands up and down his back. 

“Nah, Bill is helping me out with something in the stables. It’s sorted.” Snaf replied.  
“Wanna go for a ride this morning?” He asked; nosing at Gene’s temple and inhaling his sleepy scent. 

“You sure your ass is able for that?” Gene laughed.  
“My ass is made for that” Snafu smirked, “you of all people should know that Genie.”

Gene snorted and pressed a kiss to Snaf’s lips.  
“Let’s go then.”

**************************  
“Hey, this is for you” Snafu threw Sid’s present at him as he sat putting on his riding boots. 

“From you?” Gene asked, standing up. Snaf’s eyes raked over him as he pulled the sparkly paper off the parcel. He was shirtless and wearing tight black jodhpurs; his ass looked incredible and Snafu’s mouth felt dry. 

“Uuughh no, ummmm Sid. Sid dropped it off yesterday” he replied. He’d been married to Gene for 4 years. How did he still make him feel like this?  
He headed to the kitchen for some water. 

“Did you tell Sid what you had planned for last night by any chance” Gene shouted in from the sitting room.

“You think I’d tell out best friend how I was gonna ride you in your Yankees jersey? Really?” Snaf asked from the doorway. 

“What’s this about then?” Gene held up a Yankees shirt. “The note says: ‘Thought you’d get use out of this. Snaf is always wearing yours.’  
Snaf smirked “No idea. Put it on though. We need to go.”

As they approached the private stables, Snafu could hear Bill and Burgie talking

“........put a ribbon on him or something”  
“What? Why?”  
“He’s a present”

As Gene rounded the corner he saw Burgie trying to hold an annoyed black stallion, while Bill attempted to tie a ribbon around his neck. 

Snafu stopped next to the huge horse and tapped Bill on the shoulder. 

“Please don’t put that on him Bill. There’s really no need. Tack him up. Gene’s gonna take him out.”  
Snafu pulled the ribbon out of Bills hands and placed it on his shoulders.  
“Looks better on you anyway” he laughed.  
“Now please tack up my husband’s horse”

Gene’s mouth dropped open.  
“He’s mine?”

“Happy Birthday Baby.” Snafu kissed Gene, wrapping him in a hug and spinning him round. 

“Snafu! The Yankees? Really?” Laughed Bill.  
Gene’s face was as red as his hair at Bill’s comment, until he realised he was talking about his shirt.  
Snafu turned him round. ‘M.Sledge’ was printed on the back along with a 24.

“We ll definitely get use out of this Gene” he whispered in his ear, pulling on the hem of the jersey.  
“Now get that ass up on Deacon and let’s go.”

 

As Snaf and Gene left the yard; Bill came up and stood beside Burgie as he watched them.  
“Do you think Snafu picked a horse that looked like him deliberately?” Bill asked. “Like the curly, black mane, big eyes.”

Burgie smiled “Look at Snafu’s horse Bill.”

Cher was a deep orange brown with skinny legs and a soft, messy mane. 

“Oh” said Bill. 

“Yeah, oh” Burgie laughed, throwing his arm around Bill.  
“C’mon, some of us have work to do.”

When Snafu and Gene returned to the yard four hours later and the back of Gene’s new shirt was covered in grass stains, no one said a word.  
It was their little secret. 

Well, theirs and the horses’.


End file.
